Little Galar
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Hilbert is sent to the Galar region to attend a six-week summit on Pokemon conservation. While in Galar, he meets all sorts of people, including Piers and Marnie, who are distant relatives of his. But he also runs into an old foe, author Simon Blanchflower, and another feud erupts between the two.
1. We're Your Galarian Cousins

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Pokemon, Hilbert, Piers, Marnie, or any canon Pokemon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however own several of the characters in the story. The relationship between Hilbert, Piers, and Marnie is also not canon - it's just a weird headcanon that I somehow came up with recently._

_This fanfic is rated T for profanity and innuendos. It is not for those under 13. I might bump up the rating in the future since the fanfic might get kinda raunchy._

_I finally got my copy of Pokemon Shield, and I've been playing it for nearly a week, so I'm definitely going to have lots of info on it._

* * *

**A UNOVAN IN GALAR**

**CHAPTER 1: WE'RE YOUR GALARIAN COUSINS**

It had been two years since Hilbert's adventure in Alola, where he worked for the Aether Foundation, made lots of new friends, and found out the truth about Lusamine. Now things have been settling down a bit. Hilbert is back home in Unova. Lusamine had recently opened up a branch of the Aether Foundation in Unova, and Hilbert has gotten a job in it.

In the meantime, Hilda has continued working for the International Police. She and N got married last year, and they are now living in N's Castle (which is being renovated).

But now Hilbert has a new assignment. The Aether Foundation has been called over to Galar for a six-week summit on Pokemon conservation, and Hilbert had been chosen among the representatives. Hilbert was a bit nervous about going on another extended trip to a faraway region. But this time was going to be different, since the new people Hilbert meets are going to be family.

Two days before Hilbert was due to leave, we see him at his grandmother's house in Striaton City. Hilbert's mother Carmela is also present. Hilbert is sitting down at the table with his mother.

"I'm a bit antsy about the trip," said Hilbert.

"You don't have to worry," said Carmela. "I think you're going to have fun. And who knows - you might see some of your old friends from the Aether Foundation in Alola."

Hilbert's grandmother Rosalie walked into the room. She had a photo album.

"Here it is," she said. She spoke in a thick Sicilian accent. "I have some photos to show you, Hilbert."

Hilbert sat down on his grandmother's couch., Rosalie sat down next to him.

"You have cousins in the Galar region," said Rosalie. "You remember my cousin Violet?"

"I remember her," said Hilbert. "She was nice. She passed away last year."

Rosalie opened up to a page of the photo album that had a picture of a young woman with black hair.

"This is Violet's daughter Lucinda," said Rosalie. "She was a Pokemon Trainer like you. She visited the Galar region when she was twenty, and she liked it so much that she decided to stay there. She married a man from Spikemuth. They have four children and several grandchildren."

Rosalie flipped over to a few pages. contained a picture of two kids, a boy with black and white hair and a girl with black hair. Both of them had green eyes.

"These are two of Lucinda's grandchildren, Piers and Marnie," said Rosalie.

"Do you think I'll get to see them?" asked Hilbert.

"I contacted Lucinda on Facebook," said Carmela, "and she arranged for a visit with Piers and Marnie. Of course, they don't live with her. They live by themselves."

"Aren't they too young to live by themselves?" asked Hilbert.

"That is an old photo," said Rosalie. "Piers is almost twenty now."

"Piers was emancipated when he was fifteen," said Carmela, "and he took his sister in. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you."

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in Galar, it's late at night, and it was raining hard. We cut over to Piers and Marnie's house. The house is dark and gloomy, with neon lights in the front. A tall chain link fence is in front of the house.

Marnie is upstairs in her room, playing an online game on her computer. She has a somewhat bored look on her face. Her Morpeko (who was in Hangry Mode) was sitting on the ground, playing with a yarn ball. Piers was downstairs making dinner. Since Piers was older, he had to take responsibilities around the house, and that included cooking all the meals.

"Marnie!" called Piers. "Get down here. Dinner's ready!"

Marnie opened the door to her room and went downstairs. Morpeko followed her downstairs. The two of them went to the kitchen. Piers had made some sausage tomato coconut curry and a side of biryani rice. On the table were plates, forks, knives, and a bottle of orange soda. Piers served some onto his plate and Marnie's plate. He also prepared a small bowl for Marnie's Morpeko.

Piers, Marnie, and Morpeko began to eat.

"So," said Marnie, "how was the Gym?"

"It was a killer," said Piers. "It seems like every day at that bloody Gym is the same. I'm starting to find it boring. I want to focus on a music career, but unfortunately I have to take care of the Gym. Besides, those bastards at the record company wouldn't select me because that system is based on luck."

Morpeko was nibbling away at the delicious curry. It switched from Hangry Mode to Full Belly Mode.

"You don't need a record label to be a singer," said Marnie. "I think you're great on your own."

"Thanks," said Piers. "By the way, I got a call from Gran. She told me that one of her American relatives is going to be visiting Galar soon."

"Relatives?" said Marnie. "Oh...I forgot about them. Are they going to send us another package of American food like last time? I'd love to see what we'll get."

"No, not this time," said Piers. "According to Gran, his name's Hilbert. I saw his picture and he looks like one of those skater types. Probably listens to poser music."

"I'm sure he's nice," said Marnie. "I've heard of him. I heard he's a very strong Pokemon Trainer. You two should battle when he comes over."

Piers laughed.

"I don't think I would," said Piers. "He'd probably curb-stomp me anyway. But of course I'll have the upper hand at music."

"We'll see how he is," said Marnie. "I'm sure he's cooler than you think."


	2. The Flight

**CHAPTER 2: THE FLIGHT**

On the day Hilbert was about to leave, he got spent the whole day packing, and when he was ready, he hurried over to the airport. His parents accompanied him so he wouldn't be alone. He went through all the boring checks, he bade his parents farewell. Hilbert hugged and kissed his parents before going onto the plane.

Hilbert was lucky that he told the flight who he was, so he was able to fly first-class, which meant that he was getting a nice, comfortable bed to sleep in on the plane. For in the Pokemon world, important Pokemon Trainers get to fly first-class.

Slowly but surely, the plane started racing across the runway, and before long, the plane was lifting itself off the ground. Hilbert looked out his window. Inside the airport, Hilbert's parents waved goodbye as the plane took off.

"Looks like for the next twelve hours I'm calling this plane home," said Hilbert. "I'll see if I sleep through the whole thing."

About twenty minutes into the flight, Hilbert heard some happy, cutesy humming. The voice sounded very familiar to him.

"I think I know who that is," said Hilbert.

Hilbert looked to the side. There was two blond bespectacled adults in their late fifties sitting together, and in the bed next to them was a much younger man, taller than both of them and also blond and bespectacled, lying down in bed playing with a doll.

"I know that humming," said Hilbert. He looked over his seat. "Molayne!"

Molayne looked up and moved the doll out of the way.

"Hilbert!" said Molayne. "Are you on vacation too?"

"Kind of," said Hilbert. "I'm attending a summit on Pokemon conservation. It's held once every three years."

"Me and my mom and dad are going to be spending twenty-four days in Galar," said Molayne. He yawned. "I'm tired. This is the second flight since Alola is so far from Galar." Molayne turned around. "I'd like you to meet my parents."

"My name is Roscoe," said Molayne's father, "but you can call me Rusty."

"I'm Rosella," said Molayne's mother, "but you can call me Rosie."

"I'm Hilbert," said Hilbert, "I met Molayne when I was in Alola two years ago."

"Hilbert's really nice," said Molayne.

Hilbert noticed Molayne's doll. It looked just like Molayne.

"Who's this little guy?" asked Hilbert.

"That's Little Mo," said Molayne. "He's my little friend. I need him to help me go to sleep."

Molayne held up Little Mo and made it talk in a high-pitched voice.

"Hello!"

"Hi..." said Hilbert.

Molayne put the doll down and looked up at Hilbert.

"Since Galar is so far away from Alola," said Molayne, "this is the second plane we're taking. We had to stop in Unova." Molayne yawned. "I'm all tuckered out. Luckily in a few minutes I'm going to be getting my dinner. I'm having lo mein, my favorite food!"

Hilbert noticed his stomach was growling.

"I guess I'll order something to eat," said Hilbert.

Not long after, a young, attractive flight attendant walked over.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Hilbert. "I'd like something to eat."

"What would you like?" asked the flight attendant.

"Do you have anything with pasta?" asked Hilbert.

"We do," said the flight attendant. "We have spaghetti and meatballs, fettuccine alfredo, penne a la vodka..."

"I'll take the penne a la vodka," said Hilbert. "And I'll take a diet Pepsi to drink with it."

"Very well, sir," said the flight attendant. "Your dinner should be ready shortly."

The flight attendant walked away. A few minutes later, she returned to give Molayne his dinner.

Hilbert sat down and listened to his iPod while he waited for his meal. Eventually, his meal was ready, and the flight attendant returned to give him his meal. In addition to , the meal also came with broccoli, oyster crackers, and a crumb cake.

"Looks like I'm set for the night," said Hilbert.

Hilbert started to eat. While he was eating, he heard a toddler screaming loudly.

"Dammit!" said Hilbert. "I hate that sound."

Hilbert looked behind him and saw a woman with a toddler and a baby. The woman looked like a stereotypical soccer mom. The toddler was screaming really loudly and throwing a tantrum, stomping his feet and kicking and screaming. The woman's baby started crying too.

"This is going to be a long flight," Hilbert said to himself.

The toddler started climbing on the seats. Hilbert turned around.

"Cut it out!" he said. He looked at the mother. "Excuse me, ma'am, but your son is acting up and I'm trying to eat."

"Stetson can't help it," said the mother, who spoke in a horrible Brooklyn accent. "He has behavioral problems."

"Great..." said Hilbert.

The toddler started running up and down the aisle and screaming. Molayne was a little frightened, so he hid under the covers of the flat bed. Rosie made sure to keep an eye on Molayne so he wouldn't feel too scared.

Hilbert made sure to eat in peace. He did manage to eat everything without anything getting knocked over or spilled. But it was really annoying, and Hilbert felt like he wanted to scream back at the little brat. But he couldn't...

After about half an hour of a screaming toddler, a young male flight attendant walked over to the mom.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, "but you really need to control your son. I've already gotten no fewer than three complaints about it."

"Oh, fuck you, you faggot," said the mother.

A curvy woman with orange hair in a pixie cut, who was sitting behind the mother, looked at her angrily.

"I find that language really offensive," she said. She spoke in a Cockney accent. "My brother's gay. Do you have a problem with gay people?"

"First off," said the flight attendant, looking sternly at the homophobic mother, "just because I'm a male flight attendant doesn't mean I'm gay - I have a girlfriend - and secondly, that language is extremely inappropriate and bigoted. We're in the middle of a flight, and you and your son are causing such a ruckus it's interfering with the flight. So I suggest you stop using such flippant language or else I will report you and you won't be able to use our airlines in the future."

Luckily, the stupid mother heeded the flight attendant's warning. Not long after, her little brat calmed down and went to sleep.

Hilbert sighed.

"Like I said," said Hilbert, "this is going to be a long flight."

Molayne looked up at Hilbert.

"You okay?" asked Hilbert.

"I'm fine," said Molayne. "I was just a little scared. Luckily Mom and Dad were there with me so I didn't feel so bad."

"I understand," said Hilbert. "Want to talk more?"

"Sure!" said Molayne.

Hilbert and Molayne talked for about an hour. Then both of them started to get tired. Hilbert lay down in his flat bed and closed his eyes. Within half an hour, he was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hilbert woke up to see that the plane had almost arrived. He talked to Molayne a bit more before the flight was due to land. Eventually...

"Attention everyone. We have landed in Wyndon."

"Looks like I'm in Galar now," said Hilbert.

The flight was over.


	3. Simon Sees Hilbert on TV

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long delay! So many things have distracted me these past few months, from playing Pokemon Shield to daily life to the recent coronavirus outbreak. But I'm back and ready for action!_

_Just note that from here on, there's going to be a quite a bit of controversial content, so soon I might have to bump up the rating. I do not condone any of the racist crap that comes out of Simon and Binky's mouths._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SIMON SEES HILBERT ON TV**

While Hilbert was landing at the airport, what he didn't know was that he was going to be filmed by Galarian reporters. And this was going to piss off someone who really hated Hilbert. No, it wasn't Ghetsis...it was someone just as obnoxious, and a lot dumber.

We cut to the Blanchflower Manor, a prestigious manor located between Hammerlocke and Wyndon. It was one of those huge English country manors, and it was the home of Simon Blanchflower, the cruel, cocky, controversial author of the _Kingschap_ franchise. We see ae pair of blond children playing in the yard. They were playing with a ball. These were Digby and Euphrosyne (aka Effie), two of Simon's children.

"I'll throw it to you this way," said Digby happily. "Come on, get it, Effie!"

The girl kicked the ball.

"Come on, get it, Effie!" said Digby.

"I got it" said Effie, catching the ball. "Come get it!"

"Alright!" said Digby. The two children looked pretty happy, but were about to be interrupted.

A woman came up to one the windows and opened it. She had blonde hair in a bouffant, and she was wearing a bathrobe over her panties. This was Simon's bimbo of a wife, Alexandra, who was better known as Binky. She had been taking her beauty sleep (even though it was daytime), and she didn't like to be interrupted. She went to the window to yell at her children.

"Digby! Effie! Dammit!"

Digby and Effie paused what they were doing and looked at her.

Binky opened the double doors to her bedroom and walked into the hallways. She saw Comfort, one of her servants.

"COMFORT! I HAVE ASKED YOU TO KEEP THE CHILDREN _QUIET_ TODAY! And please, get them out of the garden!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Blanchflower," said Comfort.

"Get Esther and have her bring me up my tea," said Binky. Esther was another one of Binky's servants.

Binky went back into her room and slammed the double doors.

"Stupid servants," said Binky. "Can't do anything right! I'd send them back to the shitholes they came from if I could." Binky walked over to the window and glared at her kids. She them saw Comfort come outside and ask the kids to come inside. Comfort asked them nicely, and the kids listened. This made Binky very angry, and caused her to go into a tirade. "She thinks she can be a better mother to them than me. How insubordinate of her! To say that a little third world servant girl like her could be a better mother to my beautiful white kids than ME? FUCK HER AND FUCK THEM!" As everyone knew, Binky and Simon were both extremely racist. They would often claim that they were not because "all their servants were black", but everyone knew that they were.

But Binky didn't realize that she was not the only one who heard her tirade. Gordie, the Circhester Gym Leader, was walking past the manor with his friends. When he noticed Binky standing in the window, he got a huge smirk on his face and pointed her out to his friends.

"Oh look, boys and girls. It's Binky!"

Gordie and his friends laughed.

"Gordie!" yelled Binky. "Get your fat arse off of my husband's property!"

"What's the matter, Joan Crawford?" asked Gordie mockingly. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Gordie's friends laughed again.

"Come on, Binky," said Gordie. "The day's nearly half over and you're just wasting it all in bed? What's your problem?" Binky was gritting her teeth and getting really angry. "At least I'm not some stupid bimbo who lays in bed all day, moaning and groaning and wearing cucumbers in her eyes. I don't look like a skeleton either - look at my fatness. Don't you wish-"

"SIMON!" screamed Binky.

Simon Blanchflower heard what was going on and came into Binky's room.

"What's going on, dear?" Simon asked Binky.

"It's that fat bastard Gordie," said Binky. "He and his fat, disgusting friends are mocking me!"

"Oh, really?" said Simon. "Let me handle this like a man." Simon nudged Binky out of the way and looked at Gordie.

Gordie looked up at the window and saw Simon.

"Uh-oh," he said, "it's Simon!"

"What in Richard Dawkins' name are you doing here?" asked Simon angrily.

"I was just passing by," said Gordie. "I was on my way to Wyndon, and since I know where you live, I figured I'd show my friends your tacky little farm castle."

Simon growled.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Now get the fuck off my property or I will call the bloody authorities."

"Ooh...I'm so scared of some skinny racist in a smoking jacket," said Gordie.

Simon grabbed a Boltund statue made out of terracotta and hurled it outside the window.

"RUN!" said Gordie.

Gordie and his friends quickly ran away before the statue could hit any of them. The statue fell on the ground and broke into pieces.

"Typical parvenu," said Binky. "They're so vulgar and low-class."

"I know," said Simon. "Don't they know that it's ridiculous to put themselves on equal footing with an aristocrat?"

"I'm going back to bed," said Binky.

"Very well then, love," said Simon. "I'm going to go watch the telly."

Simon closed the doors to Binky's bedroom. He walked down the hall, pushing one of his servants out of the way, and went to his parlor to watch some television. He sat down on an expensive chair and turned on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. On TV was a live broadcast from the airport at Wyndon.

"In other news, preparations for the summit on Pokemon conservation are being prepared. We bring you live to the airport, where a plane has arrived from the Unova region."

"Who cares about this nonsense..." said Simon.

"Here we have young Mr. Hilbert Klump, a member of the new Unovan branch of the Aether Foundation."

"Hello," said Hilbert nervously. "I'm pleased to be here."

Simon grabbed a book from the coffee table and threw it against the wall.

"WHAT?" said Simon. "How could this be? That good-for-nothing American, Hilbert Klump, in MY country? Is he trying to ruin my life or something? Well I won't have any of it! I am going to make sure that grotty little wanker has a most miserable time here."


	4. Old and New Faces

_**A/N: **In case you're wondering, the Creola region is one of my fan regions. You can find out more about it on my DeviantArt profile._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: OLD AND NEW FACES**

When Hilbert was cleared by the airport, he took a taxi to the hotel, where he went to check in. This hotel was where other people attending the Pokemon conservation summit were going to be staying. By the time Hilbert was done settling in, it was well into the afternoon. Hilbert was just itching to see what kind of people would be awaiting him.

Hilbert went down to the hotel ballroom. He looked around. There were dozens of people from all over the world, ready to attend the summit.

"Now these are my kind of people," said Hilbert.

The first person to greet Hilbert was a familiar face. It was Wicke.

"Welcome, Hilbert!" said Wicke. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been these past two years?"

"I've been great," said Hilbert. "Things have been going smoothly at home, and I've been working hard at the new Aether Foundation branch in Unova. Now I don't have to go thousands of miles to see the Aether Foundation."

"Make yourself right at home," said Wicke. "You'll meet a lot of old faces, and a lot of new ones too."

Hilbert walked a little further and saw a few more familiar faces. One was a guy with purple hair styled similar to Hilbert's. Another was a short black girl with periwinkle blue hair in box braids. A third was a heavy-set woman with tan skin and pink hair. These were Hilbert's Aether buddies Ricardo Gallegos, Allison McClure, and Kiana Wong, respectively.

"Hilbert!" said Kiana. "Long time no see."

"Nice to see you again," said Hilbert.

"Glad you could make it, Hilbert," said Ricardo.

"Galar is such a great place," said Allison. "You're going to love it."

"I've always wanted to go to Galar," said Hilbert. "I'm a huge history buff, and there's lots of history in Galar. And to think the Queen is not too far away."

"I know, right?" said Ricardo.

"These are going to be the best weeks of my life," said Hilbert. "I'm going to see you again soon. I'll meet up with you again in a sec!"

"Okay," said Kiana. "See you then!"

Hilbert walked towards one corner of the room and saw two men with longish blond hair. One of them appeared to be about twenty, while the other appeared to be in his mid-forties. They were speaking to each other in Polish. Hilbert immediately recognized the younger man.

"Emil Lisowski!" said Hilbert.

Emil turned around and looked at Hilbert.

"Czesc, Hilbert!" said Emil. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hi," said Hilbert. "Who's this?"

"This is my father, Zenon Lisowski," said Emil.

"Dzien dobry, Hilbert!" said Zenon.

"Are you attending the summit too?" asked Hilbert.

"Of course," said Zenon. "I've been looking forward to this for almost a year. This is my first time bringing Emil with me. He's old enough to attend the summit now."

"How's life been treating you, Emil?" asked Hilbert.

"Life's been treating me well," giggled Emil. "You're funny. I told you he's really funny, Tata."

"Yes you did, Milek," said Zenon. He looked at Hilbert. "I've been involved with Pokemon conservation back in my home region for over 25 years. I'm happy to see that Emil's expressed interest in Pokemon conservation too."

"Cool," said Hilbert.

"Emil's told me a lot about you," said Zenon. "He says he looks up to you."

"Thanks," said Hilbert, blushing.

Hilbert, Emil, and Zenon talked for a few more minutes, and then Hilbert went to look for more new people. He saw a group of people entering the ballroom. He decided to become acquainted with them.

Wicke approached Hilbert.

"Those are the representatives from the Creola region," said Wicke. "Why don't you go and meet them while I wait for Colress to arrive?"

Hilbert approached the Creola representatives. Five of them took notice of Hilbert and walked over to Hilbert. One of them was a tall, somewhat athletic-looking man, with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. The second was a slightly shorter blond guy with purple eyes and glasses. The third was a tan-skinned girl with curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The fourth was a short gothic-looking girl with purple hair covering half her face and red eyes. The fifth was a heavy-set, dark-skinned woman with dark green hair and eyes.

"Hi there!" said the taller blond guy. "I'm Mitchell Zito, and these are Dalton Poirier, Adrienne Papillion, Victoria Broussard, and Jamaria Scales. You can call me Mitch."

"Hello there," said Hilbert. "I'm Hilbert Klump."

"We're here for the conservation summit," said Dalton (the shorter blond guy). He spoke in a nasally nerd voice. "I've heard of you. You're really cool!"

"Thanks," said Hilbert.

"We specialize in the conservation of Water-type Pokemon," said Adrienne (the blonde girl).

"We work at Nautilus Inc. in Crescentville," said Jamaria (the green-haired girl).

Hilbert and the others talked for a few minutes. Then Hilbert noticed that Victoria hadn't said anything.

"Is she okay?" asked Hilbert.

"Victoria's not much of a talker," said Mitch. "But you'll love to hear her speak. She's got a very interesting sense of humor."

Victoria was looking out the window.

"There's too much daytime in here," she said to herself. "It's making me feel weak."

"Don't worry, Hilbert," said Dalton. "She doesn't bite...well, maybe a little."

"I've got to go back and talk to Wicke," said Hilbert. "Colress might have arrived by now."

Hilbert went back over to where Wicke was standing. By now Colress had arrived, and when he saw Hilbert, he smiled.

"Greetings, Hilbert!" said Colress.

"Colress!" said Hilbert. "How are things going?"

"Everything's going wonderfully," said Colress. "Since Lusamine hired me to work at the Aether Foundation, things have been going just wonderfully."

"Hey," said Hilbert, "where is Lusamine? And where's Faba?"

"They're probably in their hotel suites," said Wicke. "Lusamine doesn't enjoy meet and greets. Neither does Faba."

"Oh," said Hilbert. "Who's running the Aether Foundation while she's away?"

"Gladion and Lillie are taking care of it," said Wicke. "I've been presiding over a lot of the international events since Lusamine's and Faba's reputations have been kind of...tarnished, to say the least. Even though Lusamine's behavior has improved and she's running the foundation more honestly, a lot of people aren't going to forgive her and Faba that easily. On the plus side, since Lusamine promoted me to Branch Chief, things have been going well."

"That's good to hear," said Hilbert.

"I've been pretty happy in Alola," said Colress. "I feel more welcome there than I do in Unova. I've become pretty close with Molayne - he really looks up to me. We spend a lot of time together. I heard Molayne's in Galar too, although he's not attending the summit."

"I saw him on the plane," said Hilbert. "He seems excited about being here."

Wicke looked at her watch.

"Okay..." said Wicke. "So let's get down to business."

Wicke, Colress, and Hilbert began to discuss the summit and what things were to be expected of it.


End file.
